ASHEN
by avarielle park
Summary: Park Jimin dengan segala sikapnya yang dingin, tak acuh dan sering berubah-ubah tidak pernah bisa Yoongi pahami. Tapi yang pasti, hari ini pemuda bersurai silver itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Apocalypse!AU [BTS; MinYoon/MinGa]


**Genre:** AU!Apocalypse, Fantasy

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Min Yoongi & Park Jimin

.

BTS (c) Big Hit Entertainment

.

 **Warnings:** BOYXBOY, _PLOTLESS_ , typos, diksi dan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai kaidah yang ada dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lain.

.

 **NOTES**

Cerita ini adalah remake dari fanfiction lama saya yang berjudul sama, namun sudut pandang dan cast yang berbeda.

.

* * *

 **ashen;**

avarielle park (c) 2017

x

* * *

.

Yoongi menggigit bibir, berlari menyusuri jalanan becek dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram FN-57 kuat-kuat. Napasnya putus-putus, dan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan setiap pijakan kakinya pada tanah. Bajunya yang basah melekat tak nyaman di tubuh-Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ini disebabkan air hujan atau keringatnya sendiri. Sesekali, ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang; memastikan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang berhasil membuat si pemalas nomor satu Min Yoongi mau tak mau terus berlari tanpa henti.

Tak menemukan satupun dari mereka, lantas mata sehitam arangnya memilih untuk bergerak-gerak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Seingatnya, ia baru meninggalkan tempat ini tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi semuanya—semuanya tampak begitu asing.

Dulu, warna-warna terang menghiasi setiap sudut daerah ini. Dulu, daerah ini begitu ramai dengan aktivitas manusia. Dulu, daerah ini begitu hidup.

Namun sekarang semuanya ... berkebalikan.

Pengelihatan Yoongi kini tak luput dari kumpulan mayat saling tumpang tindih bertumpuk di setiap sudut jalan, menguarkan aroma amis menjijikan yang menusuk-nusuk hidung dengan kejam. Kepulan asap yang entah berasal dari mana, membumbung tinggi menjamah langit. Sekarang, tempat ini hanya dihiasi oleh warna suram dan merah. Tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh mayat. Tempat ini sudah _mati_.

Semuanya berubah karena makhluk-makhluk yang entah berasal dari mana itu muncul.

Berusaha mengabaikan semua pikiran itu, Yoongi memandang punggung pemuda bersurai silver yang berlari di depan. Tangannya masih mencengkram kukuh tangan kiri Yoongi, menarik tubuh mungilnya yang sudah tak bertenaga dengan kuat, seolah-olah dia takut Yoongi menghilang. Mereka terus berlari dalam posisi ini sejak Yoongi nyaris mati terkena serangan salah satu dari _mereka_ , tadi. Kalau pemuda di depannya ini tak menolong dengan cepat, mungkin sekarang Yoongi sudah menjadi onggokan daging di sudut jalan atau lebih parahnya—menjadi bagian dari _mereka._

Baru saja Yoongi akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Jimin berbelok, memasuki sebuah lorong gelap dengan aroma yang tak mengenakan. Yoongi tersandung, dan pemuda bermarga Park itu malah melepaskan kaitan tangannya; membuat pemuda mungil itu benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Ia meringis, bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kakinya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, tak sanggup berdiri.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" Suara Yoongi bergetar dan nyaris berbisik. Napasnya benar-benar sudah habis. "Satu kilometer lagi kita sampai."

Jimin yang berdiri di sebelah Yoongi sama sekali tak menoleh. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dengan tangan yang memegangi bahu kanan. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Napasnya terengah dan wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tapi, Yoongi pikir keadaannya masih lebih baik dari dirinya yang sudah merasakan sakit di setiap tarikan napas. "Kita istirahat sebentar," cetus Jimin.

Yoongi terbelalak, tidak menyetujui keputusan itu. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada gunanya memaksakan diri. Kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan karena kehabisan napas, aku juga yang nanti akan repot. Dan bukan hal mustahil kalau itu dapat menyebabkan kita mati," tandasnya langsung.

Yoongi mati kutu, sama sekali tak bisa membalas setiap ucapan pemuda itu. Dia benar. Jika dirinya yang memang berfisik lemah ini ambruk di tengah jalan, bisa-bisa hal itu berujung pada kematian. Ia memang ingin segera kembali, bertemu dengan teman-temannya, tapi saat ini ia tak boleh gegabah. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat selagi makhluk-makhluk itu tak ada di sekitar sini.

"Ini." Sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Yoongi melihat Jimin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. "Itu botol minumku, habiskan saja."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Detik berikutnya, Yoongi langsung menegak habis air tersebut.

Yoongi menarik kemudian mengembuskan napas perlahan. Masih sedikit terasa sakit, tetapi lebih baik dari yang tadi. Menoleh pada Jimin, didapatinya pemuda itu telah duduk di sebelah Yoongi. AK-47 miliknya dia letakan di samping tubuh. Sesekali, pemuda tampan itu melongokan sedikit kepalanya keluar gang sembari meringis pelan. Meski dibilang istirahat, sebenarnya Yoongi dan Jimin tak bisa benar-benar istirahat. Keduanya harus selalu siaga.

Keheningan menyelimuti. Tak ada suara apa pun selain helaan napas berantakan milik mereka berdua. Yoongi bahkan tak mendengar suara cicitan tikus gang.

Mendadak Yoongi terbayang wajah rekan-rekan satu timnya yang lain—Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka pasti sudah kembali ke Tempat Perlindungan dan membawa serum penting itu. Yoongi yakin. _Feeling_ -nya tidak pernah salah. Dan mungkin sekarang Seokjin sedang merengek pada Namjoon atau Hoseok—menanyakan keberadaan dirinya dan Jimin.

Serum yang dimaksud barusan adalah alasan mengapa kini Yoongi dan Jimin berada di luar Tempat Perlindungan. Serum itu merupakan barang penting untuk suatu eksperimen yang katanya dapat membantu manusia melawan makhluk-makhluk menjijikan yang telah banyak membunuh dan _mengubah_ manusia. Buruknya, cairan itu berada di laboratorium timur kota ini, yang jelas-jelas sudah dipenuhi makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Mau tak mau, Pemimpin Tempat Perlindungan mengirimkan sebuah tim berisi tujuh orang anggota menuju laboratorium timur. Sialnya, setelah berhasil mendapat serum itu, tim mereka mengalami sedikit masalah hingga Yoongi terpisah dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. _Double_ sial bagi Yoongi karena dirinya terpisah berdua dengan Jimin, yang notabenya adalah anggota tim yang paling _tidak_ akrab dengannya. Jimin dengan segala sikapnya yang dingin, seenaknya sendiri dan sering berubah-ubah tidak pernah bisa Yoongi pahami.

.

.

 _Trak!_

.

Lamunannya pecah kala sebuah suara sesuatu yang terkoyak bersamaan dengan desisan terdengar, kemudian disusul oleh lengkingan yang tak asing. Yoongi berdengap. Gigilan rasa dingin mulai menjalari setiap inci tubuh. Suara ini pasti berasal dari _mereka_. Suaranya memang terdengar jauh, namun bukan berarti ia dan Jimin aman. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Tak lama lagi, _mereka_ pasti menemukan tempat ini.

Yoongi meremas FN-57 miliknya.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi seraya memutar kepala ke arah Jimin yang telah berdiri tegak. Desau angin tatkala musim gugur mencambuk setiap inci kulit, juga mengibarkan surai Jimin dan Yoongi di sekitar wajah masing-masing. Yoongi membisu setelahnya, memperhatikan dari samping wajah _emotionless_ Jimin yang entah kenapa selalu menarik atensinya.

"Jimin."

Hening.

"Jimin."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Park Jimin!" serunya mulai kesal. Kali ini tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa cara Yoongi menyebut nama Jimin begitu menuntut, meminta seluruh perhatiannya.

Perlahan, ia melongok pada Yoongi. "Ini bukan saatnya menghafalkan namaku, _Suga_ ," ucapnya datar, pun tatapannya.

Yoongi merasa sebuah pukulan rasa kesal. _Jadi, sedari tadi dia mendengar panggilanku? Dia ini!_ "Aku tidak menghafal namamu! Jimin kita harus—!" Namun, kekesalan itu hanya bertahan tiga detik-sampai Yoongi melihat sebuah garis melintang di bahu kiri pemuda silver itu, merobek kemeja putihnya yang kini telah dinodai bercak merah pekat. Itu bukan jenis luka sayatan biasa. Yoongi tercekat. "Jimin, kau terluka ..."

Dia membuang muka seraya berkata dingin. "Diamlah. Kau berisik. Makhluk-makhluk sial itu bisa mendengarmu."

Rasa khawatir menguasai pemuda berkulit pucat. _Jadi tadi dia meringis karena menahan sakit? Karena luka ini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah sempat berpikir bahwa keadaannya lebih baik dariku; padahal pada faktanya, mungkin keadaan Jimin berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dariku yang hanya kehabisan napas?!_ "Tapi makhluk itu mirip hiu, bisa mendeteksi bau darah dan—dan kau terluka!"

Yoongi beranjak dari posisi duduk, hendak menyentuh lukanya, tapi Jimin menepis dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah menggunakan obat buatan Seokjin." Jimin berujar, masih dengan suaranya yang tak bernada. Dia bertingkah seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki luka yang masih terbuka di tubuhnya. "Jika obatnya bekerja, seharusnya bau darahku tidak terdeteksi oleh makhluk-makhluk itu selama beberapa menit. Dan dalam beberapa menit itu—"

"Jangan-jangan— _jangan-jangan_ luka itu hasil dari perbuatanmu yang menolongku tadi?" tanya Yoongi pelan, mengintrupsi kalimat Jimin.

Jimin memandangi Yoongi sejenak dengan teliti, matanya menusuk tepat di mata bulat hitam Yoongi—seperti mencari sesuatu, sampai akhirnya kembali berpaling. "Bukan. Jangan berpikir yang lain-lain," elaknya dingin.

"Jangan bohong, Park Jimin!" Yoongi tahu luka itu adalah kesalahannya—akibat kecerobohannya. Dan kalau ternyata obat Seokjin tidak berfungsi dan kalau lokasi keduanya sekarang ditemukan sekelompok makhluk jadi-jadian, itu juga salahnya. Semua masalah yang muncul di misi kami hari ini adalah kesalahan Yoongi. "Luka itu karena kau menolongku tadi kan?!"

"Bukan."

"Park Jimin!"

Dengan gerakan yang tak terbaca, pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi, memaksa mata kucingnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan sepasang mata yang kelabu. Yoongi terbelalak kaget. Mata itu seperti biasa, datar. Namun Yoongi menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Jimin seperti ingin ... menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kalau luka ini memang hasil dari usahaku menolongmu tadi, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Rajutan kata itu disampaikan dengan suara rendah, tapi entah bagaimana sukses menusuk dada Yoongi dengan tepat—berhasil membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi. "Aku adalah orang yang egois. Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri. Saat yang lain terluka dan aku tidak, _masa bodoh_ yang terpenting, aku baik-baik saja," katanya, nada suaranya entah kenapa terdengar berbeda di telinga Yoongi. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa," ia memberi jeda, tangannya ia pindahkan ke puncak kepala Yoongi dan mengelusnya pelan. "kalau kau tidak boleh terluka— _sedikit pun_."

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. _Ini bercanda, 'kan?_ Apa telinga Yoongi mengalami gangguan sampai-sampai suara Jimin terdengar begitu lembut? Dan apa tadi mata Yoongi benar-benar melihat bibir milik Jimin tertarik sedikit—membentuk sebuah senyum?

Kali ini pemuda Park itu mengesah. Tangannya masih berada di kepala Yoongi. "Kau keras kepala. Ceroboh. Polos. Tidak peka. _Tsundere_ akut."

Yoongi melotot. Itu hinaan dan ia tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja. "APA—"

"—tapi entah kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu."

"Eh—?"

Min Yoongi mengerjap bodoh. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengolah setiap kata yang baru saja pemuda berahang tegas itu suarakan. Jimin menghela napas berat sembari menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ' _bodoh_ ', ' _benar-benar tidak peka_ ' dan sebagainya. Dia beringsut menjauh, lantas membalikan tubuh, kemudian memeriksa keadaan di luar tempat persembunyian. Tunggu—Yoongi masih belum mengerti—

"Dengar." Jimin kembali berbicara. Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena dia berdiri membelakanginya, namun suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa. "Selagi obat Seokjin masih bekerja, kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum makhluk-makhluk menjijikan itu menemukan kita. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita akan kembali ke Tempat Perlindungan dengan selamat. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

"Jimin, aku—"

Belum sempat untaian kata itu terselesaikan, Jimin telah terlebih dulu menarik tangan Yoongi, membawa tubuh ringkihnya keluar dari lorong gelap dan kembali berlari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

Setelah bikin ff anak nct dream, saya balik dengan anak bangtan atau lebih tepatnya sih MinYoon. Tadinya mau bikin NamJin, tapi nggak tau gimana akhirnya malah jadi minimini couple wkwk.

Saya bahagia bisa kembali nulis, meski lagi-lagi remake. Apa daya sebulan kemarin saya resmi jadi anak rantau dan langsung sibuk sama rangkaian kegiatan maba yang lama bangeeeet, padahal univ lain nggak selama universitas saya ospeknya-_- Tapi, yaudahlahh. Setidaknya saya nggak ada osjur hahahaha.

Daaan, saya ada rencana bikin ff bts multichapter. Pairing utama masih labil (mungkin MinYoon lagi atau KookGa atau TaeGi) dan genrenya fantasy-apocalypse (tapi sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama ff ini). Saya juga pengen banget bikin ff gs!Yoongi dan gs!Jin dengan tema school-life. Ada yang berminat? :3

Sampai jumpa di cerita lain!

.

xoxo,

Ava


End file.
